The Hardest Part
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Being locked away as prisoner and being a wanted man can complicate Jak's whole life in everyway.


"Go, go get out of here I'll hold em off!" A curvy skinny figure took a stand in front of a swarm of KG's her face was covered with a battle helmet.

"What about you, I can't leave you!"

"Ugh, fine!" the red head ran on the side of a blond boy and his orange rat.

"Stop right there," a Crimson guard bellowed from in front of the three escapees.

The guards came up from behind almost capturing the three; the girl squatted down with one leg out and spun tripping the guard. The KG slide into the other guard and the three fugitives ran off

"Hurry down the latch," the red head demanded.

They slide down a long vet and spat out into the large city below. The woman landed on her feet but the other to hit the ground hard.

The blond shook his head to try and recover "uh…so who are you?"

The woman took of her helmet, her hair swung gracefully as sweat crystallized her beautiful red hair. She put the helmet under her arm as her hair fell to her shoulders, it molded nicely to her curves.

She stuck out her hand to shake "I'm Ashlin, remember it!" Her cocky attitude made Jak smirk.

"I think I will, I'm Jak make sure you remember that," he matched her cocky tone.

" We'll see, you got fight in you…here-She took out a map that had a destination circled on the paper- go to this place I'm sure they will like you there."

Jak took the paper and scanned it over. Ashlin put the helmet back on and hopped on her zoomer.

"Wait baby don't you want to know my name," The little orange osslet said smoothly.

The engine roared "ah why not," Ashlin shrugged

"Well its Daxter and I think we should maybe get to know each other better, how about some coffee?"

"Yeah call me," The engine roared one more time and she speed off.

"She wants me," Daxter bragged. Jak rolled his eyes. "Come on Jak she wants me to call her," he smiled.

"Yeah I heard well what's here number?" Jak smirked.

"Oh that's easy it's…hmm it's…..HEY SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME HER NUMBER!"

Jak pity laughed at Daxter "ok Dax let's go."

The map led the two to a dark alley that ended with a row of apartments but none were occupied.

"Ok was that girl pulling our leg there's nothing here!" Jak yelled.

Then a door slide open and a tall tattooed man walked out "Who are you and how the hell did you get here?"

"I'm Jak and this is Daxter some girl named Ashlin sent us."

"So you're the new recruits, let's go get in here before anyone see's us."

Jak hesitated at first but walked in down stairs to another door that slide open

"I'm Torn I heard about what happened up there in the palace, where you are now is the underground and you will be doing missions for me until I tell you not too.

"Yeah that's how it all started remember Dax, then later we found Keria never really got anytime to myself though?" Jak reminisced

"Jak I hate you please don't talk to me."

"Come on Daxter what's wrong."

"What's wrong? You're kidding right? We are stuck in JAIL how long has it been Jak 2-3 years? Stupid TORN and his STUPID MISSIONS! If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this mess because of that freakin tower blowing up along with that fat ass Krew. Oh Tess I miss you!"

Jak's face began to become hollow as he thought about what he was missing out on in the city. It's been 2 years sense the Krew incident and many things have changed. His friends and life everything is probably new, boy did he miss Ashlin and the old gang.

"You know Jak with Krew out of the picture His Bar could have been MINE, but NO you had to jump and completely miss the getaway car!"

"I COULD HAVE KILLED MY SELF!"

"OH BOO HOO WELL LUCKY YOU WE WERE SAFED BY THE CRIMSON GAURDS HELLCAT CRUISER!"

The sound of the jail entrance door rattled the bars on the ceils and bounced of the cold stone walls.

"Right this way sir," it was a KG's voice followed by footsteps, Barron Praxes face became visible in front of Jak and Daxter's ceil "So we've come back to play how long has it been Jak 3 hours sense I have seen your face under the rays of dark eco, he reached his hand in and grabbed Jak's chin tucking it into his palm "It will be fun injecting you with more eco you worthless commoner, he let go of Jak's chin aggressively whipping it away. Jak's face became infuriated with anger and he began to change, the feeling coming over him was uncontrollable!

"Oh you really shouldn't have made me angry Praxes," Jak yelled between clenched teeth.

"Is that so?" The Barron laughed.

Jak's hair was consumed in white and purple colors and his eyes became black as night his skin became a pale purple as he jumped in the air and smashed the floor with his fist. The ground shook and the door to the ceil broke open as the Barron and the KG hit the wall and fell to the ground, Jak ran out of the small enclosed cage and down the hall to the exit. The Crimson guards were being called in by hand full's. Jak hid off in a small craves to the left of the main hall of the palace as 8 or 9 KG's ran by, Jak had settled and turned back to his normal form. When the coast was clear Jak ran down to where they keep the prisoners things.

"Jak hurry, find our stuff and let's go, I think I hear more crimson guards."

"I found it; we need to call in for help, where is the communicator?" Jak shuffled threw boxes of things.

"Jak HURRY!"

"Hello, Torn are you there Torn?"

"Hello, Jak is that you, we thought you were dead by now!"

"Yeah thanks well I'm not, and I was lucky to escape but I need to get picked up you think you can send someone over."

"Sure, sure but we can't just show up anywhere we'll get you from the air pad do you think you can make it there?"

"Yeah I'll be there hurry!"

"Jak the window, you think we can get out." Daxter suggested

"It's worth a shot let's go!"

Jak was scaling the building over 50 stories high, he was right over the landing pad and he could see a red hellcat but he knew it was Ashlin. Jak let go of the side and was free falling "Ashlin!" Jak grabbed on to the Hellcat and jumped in. "Oh I'm so glad to see-Jak stopped mid sentence he- oh hello you're not Ashlin… you're a guard." Jak jumped out and barely made it on the landing pad; he was hanging on by one hand.

"Daxter," Jak screamed. Daxter ran up Jak's arm on to the pad

"Here buddy grab my hand!"

"Not so fast you rat," A guard grabbed Daxter and pulled him away.

"Daxter no!" Jak couldn't do anything and his grip was slipping.

"Jak," Daxter screamed back "hang on!"

Jak fell his face was becoming wind burned as e fell from 100 ft.

"JAK NO JAK!" Daxter cried out.

_So this is it I'm gonna die, the ground is becoming closer to me. Wait I stopped falling how?_

Jak opened his eyes to see that beautiful red head staring him down with worry

"Ashlin is that you or am I dreaming?"

Ashlin's face became drenched in tears as she gripped Jak's neck "Oh Jak are you ok?"

Jak hung his arms around her body he was smiling he felt at home again.

"Where's Daxter," Ashlin asked.

"Oh crap the guards took him, up on the landing pad."

Ashlin pushed the engine to the max and shot up to the pad. "Duck," she yelled and stood up

She took out her pistol and shot the guards arm, Daxter fell to the floor.

"Dax Run," Jak screamed. Daxter ran under gun fire between Jak, Ashlin and the guards.

"I'm in go!" Daxter demanded. They flew off as the guards head's fell in disgust of themselves.

"So baby you saved my life, I can still see we have that passion for each other," Daxter flirted.

"Yeah right, Jak you and Daxter have to lay low for a while Keria has a surprise for you but for tonight you sleep in the bunk.

Keria's name echoed in Jak's head, as they flew over the large city, the buildings, and landscaping of the magnificent place it was like a dream to finally go home.


End file.
